onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
List of Minor Locations
1920s England Hotel *De Vil Mansion De Vil Mansion *Murray's Club Murray's Club |Fairy Tale Land=Atlantis Atlantis *Glowerhaven Glowerhaven *Chinese Village Chinese Village *Nemea Nemea *Tulip Pod Chamber Tulip Pod Chamber *Yaoguai Cave Yaoguai Cave |Agrabah=Agrabah Marketplace Agrabah Marketplace *Amara's First House Amara's First House *Amara's Second House Amara's Second House *Blacksmith's Workshop Blacksmith's Workshop *Farzeen Shahmed's Shop Farzeen Shahmed's Shop *Ulima's House Ulima's House |Arendelle=Arendelle Castle Arendelle Castle *Arendelle Docks Arendelle Docks *Ice Palace Ice Palace *Northern Isles Northern Isles *North Valley North Valley *Rock Trolls Valley Rock Trolls Valley *Royal Gravestones Royal Gravestones *Southern Isles Southern Isles *Southern Mountains Southern Mountains *Wandering Oaken's Trading Post Wandering Oaken's Trading Post *Weselton Weselton |Camelot=Avalon Avalon *Caledonian Forest Caledonian Forest *Morgan's Stable Morgan's Stable *Oxleigh Oxleigh |DunBroch=DunBroch Castle DunBroch Castle *Fergus' Grave Fergus' Grave *Ivory Sea Ivory Sea *Southern Moor Southern Moor |Enchanted Forest=Anastasia and Will's Cottage Anastasia and Will's Cottage *Avonlea Avonlea *Bo Peep's Farm Bo Peep's Farm *Bottomless Sea Bottomless Sea *Brennan's Cottage Brennan's Cottage *Dark Forest Dark Forest *Dark Mountains Dark Mountains *Donna and Stephen's Cottage Donna and Stephen's Cottage *Duke of the Frontlands' Castle Duke of the Frontlands' Castle *Dwarf Mines Dwarf Mines *Emma's Prison Tower Emma's Prison Tower *Enchanted Forest Chapel Enchanted Forest Chapel *Fendrake's Tent Frendrake's Tent *Forbidden Mountain Forbidden Mountain *Geppetto's Home Geppetto's Home *Hangman's Island Hangman's Island *Hercules' Camp Hercules' Camp *Jefferson's Cottage Jefferson's Cottage *Jefferson's Mansion (Enchanted Forest) Jefferson's Mansion (Enchanted Forest) *Maleficent's Cave Maleficent's Cave *Medusa's Cave Medusa's Cave *Miller's Cottage Miller's Cottage *North Woods (Enchanted Forest) North Woods *Nottingham Nottingham *Poseidon's Ocean Poseidon's Ocean *Rumplestiltskin's Cottage Rumplestiltskin's Cottage *Ruth's Cabin Ruth's Cabin *Silver Mines Village Silver Mines Village *Snow White's Farm Snow White's Farm *Snow White's Hideout Snow White's Hideout *Snow White's Hideout Cottage Snow White's Hideout Cottage *Spinsters' Cottage Spinsters' Cottage *Stepmother's Estate Stepmother's Estate *Temple of Prometheus Temple of Prometheus *Troll Road Troll Road *Winter Garden Winter Garden *Woods of the Dead Woods of the Dead |Kansas=Dorothy's House Dorothy's House |Land of Untold Stories=Land of Untold Stories Asylum Land of Untold Stories Asylum *Jekyll's House Jekyll's House |Land Without Color=Alphonse's Mansion Alphonse's Mansion *Graveyard Graveyard *Summer Home Summer Home |Land Without Magic=Arco Di Trionfo Pizzeria Arco Di Trionfo Pizzeria *Bill and Katie's House Bill and Katie's House *Block Block *Boston Angels Adoption Boston Angels Adoption *Boston Group Home Boston Group Home *Boston Restaurant Boston Restaurant *Carlisle, Pennsylvania Carlisle, Pennsylvania *Central Park Central Park *Chantey's Lobster House Chatney's Lobster House *Clarette's Family Restaurant Clarette's Family Restaurant *The Coffee Mug Restaurant The Coffee Mug Restaurant *Darling House Darling House *Dragon's Clinic Dragon's Clinic *Dragon's Shop Dragon's Shop *Feinberg Mansion Feinberg Mansion *Hancock County Courthouse Hancock County Courthouse *Hank's Television Shop Hank's Television Shop *Happy Cottage Children's Home Happy Cottage Children's Home *Hong Kong Hospital Hong Kong Hospital *Hong Kong Pub Hong Kong Pub *Hopkins Convenience Store Hopkins Convenience Store *Hopkins Summer Houses Hopkins Summer Houses *Hotel D'or Hotel D'or *Ingrid's House Ingrid's House *Lily's Squatter House Lily's Squatter House *Lily's Trailer Lily's Trailer *Logan International Airport Logan International Airport *Lowell Apartment Complex Lowell Apartment Complex *Madame Faustina's Psychic Shop Madame Faustina's Psychic Shop *Maine Hotel Maine Hotel *Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack *New York Aquarium New York Aquarium *New York Book Signing Theater New York Book Signing Theater *New York Pub New York Pub *New York Public Library New York Public Library *NYPD 35th Precinct Police Station NYPD 35th Precinct Police Station *Ostria Ostria *Our Lady Providence Medical Center Our Lady Providence Medical Center *Pawtucket Mini Mart & Deli Pawtucket Mini Mart & Deli *Pay-Rite Market Pay-Rite Market *Phuket, Thailand Phuket, Thailand *Portland Amusement Park Portland Amusement Park *Portland Union Station Portland Union Station *Red Lantern Lodge Red Lantern Lodge *Star Publishing Office Star Publishing Office *State Theatre (Minneapolis) State Theatre (Minneapolis) *Tallahassee, Florida Tallahassee, Florida *Ursula's Apartment Ursula's Apartment *Vancouver, Canada Vanvouver, Canada *The Wizard of Oak The Wizard of Oak |Storybrooke=Apprentice's House Apprentice's house *August's Trailer August's Trailer *Ava and Nicholas' House Ava and Nicholas' House *Camelot Camp Camelot Camp *Chop Shop Chop Shop *Herman House Herman House *Johanna's House Johanna's House *Merry Men's Camp Merry Men Camp *North Woods (Storybrooke) North Woods *Peter Peter's Peter Peter's *Storybrooke Forest Clearing Storybrooke Forest Clearing *Storybrooke Forest Playground Storybrooke Forest Playground *Storybrooke Seaside Playground Storybrooke Seaside Playground *Storybrooke Rope Bridge Storybrooke Rope Bridge *Storybrooke Power Inc. Storybrooke Power Inc. *Storybrooke Shipyard Storybrooke Shipyard *Storybrooke Stables Storybrooke Stables *Storybrooke Tunnel Storybrooke Tunnel *Tony's Tony's *Will's Home Will's Home |Mount Olympus=Olympus Ocean Olympus Ocean *Olympus Palace Olympus Palace |Netherworld=Hall of Mirrors Hall of Mirrors *Red Room Red Room |Neverland=Baelfire's Cave Baelfire's Cave *Dark Jungle Dark Jungle *Pan's Campsite Pan's Campsite *Pan's Thinking Tree Pan's Thinking Tree *Tinker Bell's Tree House Tinker Bell's Tree House *Wendy's Cave Wendy's Cave |Oz=Emerald City Emerald City *Heart of Oz Heart of Oz *Hideout Cottage Hideout Cottage *Juniper Field Juniper Field *Munchkins' Village Munchkins' Village *Poppy Field Poppy Field *Quadling Country Quadling Country *Royal Palace of Oz Royal Palace of Oz *West West *Woodcutter's Cottage Woodcutter's Cottage *Yellow Brick Road Yellow Brick Road |Underworld=Ambrosia Temple Ambrosia Temple *Auntie's Chicken & Waffles Auntie's Chicken & Waffles *Haunting Booths Haunting Booths *Lethe Lethe *Underbrooke Underbrooke *Underbrooke Convent Underbrooke Convent *Underbrooke Mills Mausoleum Underbrooke Mills Mausoleum *Underbrooke Lakeside Mansion Underbrooke Lakeside Mansion *Underbrooke Mines Underbrooke Mines *Underbrooke North Woods Underbrooke North Woods *Underbrooke Pet Shelter Underbrooke Pet Shelter *Underbrooke's The Rabbit Hole Underbrooke's The Rabbit Hole *Underbrooke Sheriff's Department Underbrooke Sheriff's Department *Underbrooke Swan House Underbrooke Swan House *Underbrooke Town Hall Underbrooke Town Hall *Underbrooke Toll Bridge Underbrooke Toll Bridge *Underground Mill Underground Mill *Underground Prison Underground Prison |Wonderland=Black Forest Black Forest *Great Divide Great Divide *Greener Pastures Greener Pastures *Grendel's House Grendel's House *Jabberwocky Tower Jabberwocky Tower *Lizard's Home Lizard's Home *Mad Hatter's House Mad Hatter's House *Mallow Marsh Mallow Marsh *March Hare's Mansion March Hare's Mansion *Mimsy Meadows Mimsy Meadows *Outlands Outlands *Tulgey Woods Tulgey Woods *Tum Tum Tree Tum Tum Tree *Whispering Woods Whispering Woods |Unknown=Asgard Asgard}} ' The following is a list of locations that are too minor to have their own article, as well as major locations that are the main setting for another, bigger location (meaning that there is no point in creating a separate article for them, since the article would be almost identical to the other article, such as the Darling House in London, the Castle in Arendelle, the De Vil Mansion in 1920s England and Mr. Hyde's Hospital in the Land of Untold Stories). ' 1920s England Fairy Tale Land Agrabah Arendelle Camelot DunBroch Enchanted Forest Kansas Land of Untold Stories Land Without Color Land Without Magic }} Storybrooke Mount Olympus Netherworld Neverland Oz Underworld Wonderland Unknown Locations References }} ---- Category:Locations